Lord Shyamalan
'Lord Shyamalan '''is the main antagonist of The Nostalgia Critic's review of the infamous widely panned film adaptation of ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Last Airbender. As well as the almost bad movie "Devil" he finally get revenge on Nostalgia Critic for releasing Aang from either of the shows. Role The Last Airbender Review Shyamalan was a hooded figure who made it his goal to ruin the Avatar: The Last Airbender ''franchise. Katara (Rachel Tietz) and Sokka (Malcolm Ray) find the Critic and tell him that he's the Avajerk who's the only one who could bring peace to the franchise. While reviewing the film, Shyamalan appears on the television telling of his intent on ruining the franchise and making it even more awful by making a film adaptation of the spinoff of the show ''The Legend of Korra, even though it's a fairly new successor to the original show. In order to prove that he wasn't making feeble threats, he revealed that he took away Mark Wahlberg's acting ability making him awful. Near the climax of the review, Shyamalan makes an unexpected appearance in the Critic's house and attacks them. Katara demanded that the Critic finish the review while she held him off, and he complies. Lord Shyamalan defeats Katara, and starts to take the Critic's acting ability reverting him into a Tom Wiseau-like clone. Katara tells Critic to meditate and find his spirit animal which he does. When he sees his spirit animal, he's surprised to see that it is a platypus bunny (the one that appeared in the'' Les Miserables ''review during one of the songs), who had the voice of Doug Walker. With the platypus bunny, the Critic discovers that the film isn't hurting the franchise at all, and better yet it caused people to appreciate the original more and stated that the film director couldn't remake what was already perfect. However, Lord Shyamalan was still going to try to defeat them, leaving the Critic to ponder what the show would do in these kinds of situations. He gets an idea and calls upon a deus ex machina and Aang (played by Trevor Mueller) appears. Aang murders Shyamalan, making Sokka confused since he thought it was against his code to kill people whereas Aang was nonchalant about it. Devil Review Lord Shyamalan late returned in the Nostalgiaween review of the Shyamalan movie Devil and attempted to Shyamalize the Critic once again. He was then sent back to Hell by the Devil when he was revealed to be Santa Christ. Appearance Shyamalan was an obvious parody of M. Night Shyamalan and was based on Amon as presentation to being serious. Personality Lord Shyamalan is seemly severe narcissistic and serious director on to make change in the show's sequel Legend of Korra in film adaptation. Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Murderer Category:Recurring villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brainwashers Category:Humans Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Revived Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Life-Drainers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Avatar Villains